heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Catmint
moving this here wip This OC belongs to Soi-ke. Do not use anything from this page without permission. Catmint is an anthropologist from the far future, with an interest in organic cultures and Pyrrhian prehistory. She is a very much appreciated and beloved member of the Academy of History’s Chrono-Research Team - a collection of scientists who observe Pyrrhian history via time travel, throughout eras and across whole timelines! When not working, Catmint can be found badgering her roommate for old war stories, drinking unpronounceable fuel concoctions at the local café, writing for her blog - Punch a Sequentialist, and fawning over her cyber cat who's been around since before your stupid no-pets policy ya rusty old codger. "Cat Thought: people are better than you think they are." |} "Cat Thought: I think about the way I look a lot more than I should." D E S C R I P T I O N Catmint utterly loathes her body. Its shape is so undeniably and strictly SeaWing, indifferent to her hatred of being underwater. Its thick, military-grade plating feels so clankering and awkward and inappropriate in peaceful times. And its stark white targeting reticles make her magenta eyes look off-putting, appearing in the place of pupils. Her frame is long and low-set, almost eel-like, with the characteristic bulky tail of a SeaWing. Catmint’s limbs are strongly built, with flat, paddle-like paws. Her face has often been described as “otter-like”, whatever that means. The plates that compose her outermost body are streamlined and rounded, designed to glide through water as easily as air. Her form is flightless - truly a shame, as Catmint always found the sky far more welcoming than the sea. Rather, the powers that be saw fit to strap a pair of large, cylindrical waterjet engines to her lower back - a tragic twosome of not-quite-wings horizontally affixed to them. Her colours are the one aspect of her body that she feels right about. Catmint generally finds comfort in the flowery tones that her outer plating has claimed - the minty greens and pastel lilacs. A few regions, however, remain a painfully bright blue, the mentally-reactive pigments in the metal failing to work as intended. Catmint also possesses the communicative lights of a SeaWing, much to her chagrin. The purple lights run up and down the length of her underbelly and burn in the sides of her torso and head. One distinct, triangular light glowers from the point of her snout - appearing much like the nose of a cat. Lilac, pointed “crests” are bolted to her brow, adjusting to narrow and widen her eyes in response to emotional input. Two smaller spindles sprout from the top of Catmint’s head, resembling comically short horns that jut out from her metal skull. On her left cheek is mounted a large feather-like ornament - a pliable radio antenna. Along and at the tip of Catmint’s tail are a set of luminescent purple fins. While her dorsal fins are concave squares, dipping towards their centres, her caudal fin widens from the base, ending in two distinct lobes. Their immaterial appearance is to be expected - they are not physical parts of her anatomy, but rather solid-light projections that can be deactivated at will. "I feel really bad about feeling bad." P E R S O N A L I T Y text "I don't know much about the war. At all. But I do know that my roommate cries and murmurs that she's sorry when in sleep mode. To '''billions' of people. I know that there are dragons out there that can't get jobs, because their bodies were stolen and swapped with killing machines at birth. I know that I was one of the lucky ones, someone who got away. And I know that not everybody did."'' H I S T O R Y text "People laugh when I say things and opt to keep me around. I don't think that necessarily means they respect me." R E L A T I O N S H I P S text "I am good at some things. Just not, you know, '''SeaWing' things."'' A B I L I T I E S / T A L E N T S text "So let's say some stuff about ourselves. Spoilers! You'll probably find me incredibly annoying but maybe somewhat endearing hopefully?" T R I V I A text